


Sharp Tongue, Sharp Teeth

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, minor pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Jake, Piers, and Leon spend some quality time together.In this fic, both Leon and Jake are transgender :D
Relationships: Jake Muller/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Jake Muller, Leon S. Kennedy/Jake Muller/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Kudos: 30





	Sharp Tongue, Sharp Teeth

"C'mere, puppy." 

Leon was already breathless, spread out on the couch. His long, flawless legs trembled as Piers settled between them, brushing his stubble against milky white thighs. Hazel eyes peered up at him reverently, nipping gently at sensitive skin and teasing the crease of soft, beautiful hips. Fed up with the playfulness, Leon pulled on the leash, drawing Piers in closer. 

"Hurry up." Jake complained, sitting down heavily beside them. "Puppy's got more work to do." He shucked his own pants, ignoring the breathy noises coming from beside him. it was obvious that Piers was giving it one hundred and ten percent today, based on the way Leon kept pulling on that stupid little brunette faux hawk. Jake leaned back against the arm of the couch, reaching down to rub his t-cock. Even though he teased them mercilessly, the two older guys made for an erotic sight. They were fit, and Leon had even bulked up a little compared to the photos Jake had found in a file he'd…. Borrowed. Piers was still an annoying little twink, but he was cute when he was mid snarl. 

Leon arched his back, drawing attention to the wonderful, terrible things happening between his legs. He was orgasming, moaning aloud as Piers bullied his clit. 

Jake had to admire the scene. He swept in, kissing Leon and swallowing down the soft groans that heralded overstimulation. Trembling hands grabbed onto his shirt, the leash falling against the cushions.

"Fuck." Leon panted into his mouth, groaning when he was silenced with more kisses. Piers was still busy between his legs, lapping up the mess he'd made. Ever so diligent, he didn't stop until Leon was pushing at his shoulders.

"If you're still hungry, I've got a bone for ya'." Jake said. He treasured the way Piers rolled his eyes, delighting in every opportunity to annoy him. Spreading his legs, he beckoned his snarky little puppy forward. Those pouty lips felt like heaven when they closed around his cock and suckled. Jake was tempted to pull on Piers' hair himself, but forced himself to calm down. He glanced over, smiling as he saw Leon laying back against the cushions. He looked exhausted, his body languid and sleepy from the blissful daze he was in. A little shiver ran through him when fingers brushed his thigh.

"Look what you did." Jake encouraged. "See how red and wet his pussy is? That's 'cause of you." 

"Mm." Piers hummed, pleased with himself. He never let up, flicking his tongue in the way that he knew Jake liked. Soon after their relationship had started, he'd proved to be unfairly talented with his mouth, and his enormous submissive streak only compounded his want to spend his nights servicing his boyfriends. They were both insatiable, especially after their hormone treatments. Piers loved it. He loved the way they fawned over him, reassuring him that he was good for more than just oral. 

Speaking of…

"Are you seriously eating while we're doing this?" Jake asked incredulously.

"What?" Leon defended himself, stuffing a handful of skittles into his mouth. "I haven't eaten all day."

"So you're eating candy in the middle of sex." 

"Yeah." He grinned coyly. "Why? Want some?" Popping a couple onto his tongue, he leaned over and kissed Jake, pushing the sweets into his mouth. He tasted like sugar and red dye #40, a sultry combination. Piers groaned at the sight of them making out, frustrated that he was being ignored. Reaching over, he slipped devilish fingers between Leon's legs and began to rub his clit. His eldest boyfriend was incredibly sensitive, there was no way he'd be able to resist another orgasm. That meant Piers would be the star of the show again. 

"Oh-" Leon shifted, moaning loudly. His hips twisted delightfully as he tried to escape the stimulation, hands fluttering over Jake's shirt. He was always noisy, always flustered and eager when they played. They loved that about him.

"Alright, this is all good fun, but I wanna see blondie get what he really wants." Jake announced. He pushed Piers away, twisting in his seat to kiss shiny red lips. The taste of his own arousal made them both groan, smearing it around in their mouths. 

"Desperate?" Piers hissed.

"You're the one who's got a full-mast custard slinger." Jake retorted. He put his foot on Piers' chest, pushing him onto the floor. Turning to Leon, he gestured to the sprawled out sniper. "Go get 'em, cowboy." 

"You're gonna let me have all the fun?" Leon asked. He knelt down, leaning over to get a kiss of his own. Rolling his hips, he managed to rub up against the length of Piers' cock, making them both groan and grind harder. Callused hands gripped greedy handfuls of his ass, encouraging him to keep moving. 

As Jake sat back on the couch, his fingers busy between his legs, he had to agree with Piers. It was a nice ass. He also had to agree with Leon when he let out a long, wrecked moan. Piers' cock was long and thin, perfect for rubbing up against your insides without leaving you unable to walk the next day. Jake wasn't a fan of penetration, but he'd been curious enough to try after watching his boyfriends go at it. Piers had been uncharacteristically gentle with him, easing him into it. Ultimately, it had still been too much for him to really enjoy, but he could see the appeal. He could also see the way Leon's thighs strained as he fucked himself on that wonderful cock. 

Piers had a tendency to go a little feral whenever he was allowed to be on top, unrestrained in the way he fucked his boyfriend into the mattress. After the third time that Leon had gotten a charley horse, he'd instituted a rule that unless he was feeling rowdy, they'd be doin' it cowgirl only. That was fine with Jake, he loved to watch the way Leon came undone, his body beginning to give out as he chased his orgasm. By the end, he'd need Piers' help to keep the steady motion, often collapsing in a sweaty heap as cum leaked from his swollen pussy. 

If he was lucky, Jake would help him get cleaned up. It was so easy to rile up the old man, so much fun to make him shiver and shake through orgasm after orgasm. If the two of them worked hard enough, they could even get him to squirt, though it took several rounds of teasing fingers and tongues to get Leon gooey enough to let his guard down. 

"Please?" Piers brought Jake's attention back to the present. He was gripping onto the carpet, holding himself back from grabbing and groping without permission. Leon gave a muted nod, and like lightning, foreign fingers dove between his legs. He gasped aloud as Piers rubbed his clit, further incapacitating him. 

Jake told himself he was just worried for the old man's safety as he clambered off the couch and knelt beside them. He straddled Piers' thighs, wrapping an arm around Leon's waist and slipping two fingers down to where cock met heavenly flesh. 

"You're soaked." He whispered. Leon nodded, head lolling against Jake's shoulder. He would be sleeping well tonight, exhausted and thoroughly used. 

"Help me get him off." Piers said. He began thrusting upwards, giving Leon more of his cock. "He's so hot when he gets overwhelmed like this." 

"Are you gonna cum?" Jake whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Are you gonna cum on his cock?"

"Uh-huh." Leon reached back, grabbing onto him. "Close." He warned. His eyes shot open- Jake had always thought of them as blue like the sea- going hazy as he succumbed to the heat between his legs. 

"Shit!" Piers followed soon after, no doubt urged on by the way Leon's body clenched down around him. He huffed out a few long breaths, running his hands over trembling thighs. 

"C'mon, old man, let's get you to bed." Jake teased, helping Leon slump onto the couch. 

"Fuck you." He grumbled, swatting vaguely in their direction.

Jake easily dodged the flailing hands. He pressed a doting kiss just beneath his boyfriend's belly button before turning his attention back to Piers. 

"Well, puppy, have you had your fill?" He asked, taking hold of the leash.

"Not even close." Piers said, baring his teeth. That was a challenge.

"Good." Jake draped himself over lean, sculpted shoulders. "Think you can make me cum before you need to breathe?" 

"Only one way to find out."

Jake grinned, lowering his hips and letting Piers guide him the rest of the way down. He loved the way his puppy ate him out, competitive and angry. All their snark and teasing boiled down to this, when he could grind his t-cock against Piers' face and get off on knowing he was in charge once and for all.

"That's it, hotshot." He praised. "Captain Redfield isn't the only one you'll roll over for."

...In his opinion, being bitten was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
